This invention relates broadly to a power inlet box used in providing power to an electrical system of a building in the event of a power outage or the like, and more particularly, pertains to installation of a biased, hinged cover arrangement for selectively preventing and allowing access to the interior of the power inlet box.
In an auxiliary power supply system, a remote power generator is interconnected with a power inlet box which is typically mounted to the exterior of a building. The power inlet box is, in turn, interconnected with a manual transfer switching arrangement, which is connected to the main electrical panel or load center of the building. A cord is interconnected with the power outlet of the generator and with a power inlet receptacle associated with the power inlet box for providing power from the generator through the power inlet box to the manual transfer panel, and ultimately to the main electrical panel in order to supply power to certain circuits of the building in the event of a power outage or the like.
Prior art power inlet boxes are comprised of a housing or base member defining an internal cavity, and a cover assembly adapted for removable interconnection with the base member for enclosing the internal cavity. The power inlet is mounted to the cover assembly and includes a mounting member positionable within an opening formed in the cover assembly, and a power receptacle socket structure to which is attached various electrical wiring from the building. An access cover is associated with the mounting member and is pivotable between a closed position in which the access cover covers the mounting member to prevent access to the power receptacle socket structure, and an open position providing access to the power receptacle socket structure. The details of the construction set forth above are more fully described in the assignee""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,719, issued Nov. 16, 1999, which is herein incorporated by reference.
In prior art constructions, the access cover is interconnected with the mounting member via a biased, hinged mounting assembly. The mounting member has a knuckle which is fixed to the cover assembly of the power inlet box, and the access cover is provided with a pair of first and second pivot lugs which are disposed on each side of the knuckle. A headed hinge pin passes through aligned apertures in the knuckle and pivot lugs, and forms a rotational axis about which the access cover pivots. A coiled portion of a torsion spring surrounds a portion of the hinge pin and has a first end which is received in a retention groove formed axially of a passageway in the knuckle, and a second end which is disposed outside the first access cover pivot lug. The headed hinge pin and the torsion spring are provided so that the access cover is normally biased to close against the mounting member so that access to the interior of the power inlet box is prevented.
To install the prior art hinge mounting assembly, the first end of the torsion spring is inserted through an aperture of the first pivot lug and into the retention groove in the knuckle passageway. This initial step locates the coiled portion of the torsion spring in the aperture of the first pivot lug, and places the second end of the spring on the outside surface of the first pivot lug. At this point, the second end of the spring must be forcefully rotated with a tool so as to place the second end in a retaining slot formed in the wall of the first pivot lug. The effect is to wind the spring so that the access cover will normally remain biased in a closed position. However, this forceful rotation of the spring has proved to be troublesome, with the spring having a propensity to become dislodged from the pivot lug during rotation. In addition, the tool has a tendency to slip off the second end of the spring. Consequently, once the first end and the coiled portion of the spring have been located, the shaft of the hinge pin is passed through the coiled portion of the spring and through the aligned apertures in the access cover pivot lugs and the mounting member knuckle. The rounded head of the hinge pin is located outside the second end of the spring and prevents the spring from dislodging as the installer rotates the second end of the spring into the retaining slot. It is not uncommon for this sequence to require several attempts to install the spring in its mounting condition. Once this is done, the head of the hinge pin is pushed flush against the outside of the first pivot lug, so that the other end of the hinge pin projects through the aperture in the second pivot lug. A retaining ring is then fixed on the other end of the pin to hold the hinge arrangement in place. It can thus be understood that installation of the hinge assembly for a cover arrangement of a power inlet box has been problematical and inefficient.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an improved hinge construction to be interposed between the, movable access cover and the fixed mounting member in a power inlet box. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a hinge pin and torsion spring mounting arrangement having a unique end cap construction for joining the hinge pin with the torsion spring and simplifying installation. It is a further object, of the present invention to provide an improved method of installing a biased, hinged cover arrangement for a power inlet box.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the hinge pin and torsion spring mounting arrangement is engaged with a first component of a mounting member and second and third components of an access cover disposed on each side of the first component for pivoting the access cover relative to the mounting member. The arrangement includes a hinge pin which passes through aligned apertures formed in the first, second and third components. A torsion spring surrounds the hinge pin and has a first end retained in the mounting member first component, and a second end disposed outside one of the access cover second and third components. An end cap is constructed and arranged to be attached to one end of the hinge pin and the second end of the spring enabling the end cap, the hinge pin and the spring to be moved together such that the second end of the spring is placed in a retaining slot formed in one of the access cover second and third components. The spring is thus wound so that the access cover is normally biased closed against the mounting member. The hinge pin has a generally cylindrical shape having one end notched. The torsion spring includes a coiled portion received in one of the access cover second and third components. The end cap is a circular planar member having a central opening formed therein for receiving the notched end of the hinge pin. The end cap further includes a pair of tabs extending generally perpendicularly from the planar member at locations diametrically opposite each other. One of the tabs has an opening for receiving the second end of the spring. The tabs define bearing surfaces engageable with one of the access cover second and third components for maintaining the hinge pin in a centered position in the aligned apertures. The tabs partially surround the coiled portion of the spring. The end cap also has a peripheral structure formed with a pair of diametrically opposed notches adapted to be engaged by a tool to facilitate rotation of the end cap, hinge pin and spring.
In another aspect of the invention, a hinge construction is provided for a power inlet box used in connecting an auxiliary generator to the electrical system of a building. The hinge construction includes a mounting member having a knuckle fixed to the power inlet box. An access cover includes a pair of spaced apart, pivot lugs disposed on each side of the knuckle for movement between a closed position in which the access member engages the mounting member to prevent access to the power inlet box, and an open position providing access to the power inlet box. A hinge pin passes through aligned apertures in the mounting member knuckle and the access cover lugs, and forms a rotational axis about which the access cover pivots. A torsion spring surrounds the hinge pin and has a first end retained in the mounting member knuckle and a second end disposed outside one of the access cover lugs. An end cap is attached to one end of the hinge pin and has tab structure for retaining the second end of the spring, and a notched peripheral structure enabling the end cap, the hinge pin and the spring to be rotated together as a unit, such that the second end of the spring is placed in a retaining slot formed in one of the access cover lugs. The spring is thus wound so that the access cover is normally biased in the closed position against the mounting member. The mounting member includes a pair of parallel, spaced apart support walls between which the knuckle is located. One of the aligned apertures is a passageway formed through the knuckle, and the passageway is provided with a spring retention groove for receiving the first end of the torsion spring. One of the aligned apertures in one of the access cover lugs includes a blind hole for receiving the other end of the hinge pin. The other of the aligned apertures in the other access cover lug is a through bore dimensioned to receive the end cap therein once the spring is placed in the retaining slot in the other access cover lug. The end cap is a circular planar member with a central opening formed therein for receiving one end of the hinge pin. The end cap is rigidly connected with the one end of the hinge pin. The end cap includes a pair of tabs extending generally perpendicular from the planar member and partially surrounding a coiled portion of the torsion spring located between the first and second ends of the spring. One of the tabs is provided with an opening for capturing the second end of the spring.
Another aspect of the invention contemplates a power inlet box used in connecting an auxiliary generator with the electrical system of a building. The power inlet box has a mounting member including a knuckle fixed to the power inlet box, and an access member including a pair of spaced apart pivot lugs disposed on each side of the knuckle for movement between a closed position in which the access cover engages the mounting member to prevent access to the power inlet box and an open position providing access to the power inlet box. A hinge pin passes through aligned apertures formed in the mounting member knuckle and the access cover lugs. A torsion spring surrounds the hinge pin and has a first end retained in the mounting member knuckle and a second end disposed outside one of the access cover lugs. An end cap is attached to one end of the hinge pin and has tab structure formed with an aperture for retaining the second end of the spring, and a notched peripheral structure which enables the end cap, the hinge pin and the second end of the spring to be rotated together, such that the spring is wound and the second end of the spring is placed in the retaining slot formed in one of the access cover lugs.
Yet another aspect of the invention contemplates a method of installing a biased, hinged access cover arrangement for a power inlet box used in connecting an auxiliary generator to the electrical system of a building. The method includes the steps of providing a cylindrical hinge pin having two ends; providing a torsion spring having a first end, a coiled portion and a second end; providing a circular end cap having a notched peripheral structure and a pair of diametrically opposed tabs, one of which is formed with an opening; placing the second end of the spring in the tab opening; and passing one end of the hinge pin through the coiled portion of the spring and connecting the one end of the hinge pin to the end cap so that the tabs partially surround the spring coiled portion. The inlet box includes a mounting member having a knuckle formed thereon. A passageway is formed through the knuckle member, and a retention groove is formed in the passageway. The access cover is provided with a pair of spaced apart pivot lugs, and one of the lugs is formed with a blind hole and the other of the lugs is formed with a through bore. The method involves placing the lugs on each side of the mounting member knuckle, such that the blind hole and through bore formed in the lugs are aligned with the knuckle passageway; inserting the other end of the hinge pin through the through bore and the passageway and into the blind hole in one of the pivot lugs as the first end of the spring is inserted in the retention groove, with the second end of the spring being disposed outside the other lug; engaging the peripheral structure of the end cap; and rotating the end cap, the hinge pin and the spring until the second end of the spring is placed in the retaining slot and the end cap is received in the through bore.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.